1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus, and more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus capable of discharging liquid that enters the apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a plasma display apparatus is a flat panel display that generates a gas discharge to display images. It is considered a next generation display that may substitute for a cathode ray tube (CRT) since it has excellent display characteristics, such as large screen size, brightness, contrast, and viewing angle. The plasma display apparatus includes a plasma display panel (PDP) formed of glass substrates, and a chassis base supporting the PDP.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view showing a conventional plasma display apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, the plasma display apparatus includes a PDP having a front substrate 11 and a rear substrate 12, a chassis base 13 attached on a rear surface of the PDP, and a printed circuit board assembly 16 arranged on a rear surface of the chassis base 13. The PDP, the chassis base 13, and the printed circuit board assembly 16 are housed in a case 17. A filter 19 is arranged on a front surface of the case 17.
The PDP is attached to the chassis base 13 by double sided tape 14, and a thermal conductive sheet 15, which dissipates heat generated by the PDP, is disposed between the PDP and the chassis base 13. A signal transmission cable 18 couples electrodes formed on inner surface of the rear substrate 12 with a circuit of the printed circuit board assembly 16. Additionally, another signal transmission cable (not shown) couples electrodes formed on the front substrate 11 with a circuit formed on the printed circuit board assembly 16.
Referring to FIG. 1, the case 17 may be formed by assembling a front case and a rear case. Ventilation holes 17a are formed on upper and rear surfaces of the case 17 to dissipate heat generated by the PDP and the printed circuit board assembly 16.
In such a plasma display apparatus, if liquid enters the apparatus through the ventilation holes 17a, the liquid is not discharged out of the apparatus. For example, liquid may be spilled into the apparatus or when the apparatus is placed outdoors, rain may enter it. If liquid contacts the printed circuit board assembly 16, the apparatus may be damaged or its performance may be degraded due to signal leakage and short-circuiting.